


Today

by HalfASlug



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfASlug/pseuds/HalfASlug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First morning in Pete’s World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> For the timepetalsprompts tumblr's prompt: hidden

Time lines were hidden from him now.

Yesterday he’d pretended not to notice with everything going on, but now, as he groggily turned his head on the pillow, he couldn’t ignore it. Instead of could-bes and should-bes, maybes and nevers, he saw darkness unfolding ahead of him. All he could make out was Rose’s outstretched hand, pulling him willingly along the path he trusted to be there because she told him it was.

There was an underlying urgency to everything now. It was there, bubbling beneath his skin, reminding him of everything he’d lost and gained in the last twenty-four hours. He’d spent six of them sleeping. Six less hours to do everything he was yet to do. Six less hours of a finite forever with Rose.

Except she was right next to him, still sleeping, still wasting their precious seconds together.

He shuffled closer to her as though he could catch up with the time they’d lost and add a couple more grains of sand into the top of their hourglass.

It should have scared him more, that his death had never been closer, but it had never felt so far away. After nearly a millennium of running it was a hard concept to wrap even his impressive mind around. Rather than leaving legends in his wake, he’d leave parts of himself as he withered and decayed.

And yet.

One life. He had one life left to make up for every wrong, every mistake and every flaw. A final hurrah to cap it all off. The last adventure he would ever embark on.

The thought left him breathless. Exhilarated. Nervous.

 _Afraid,_ on the other hand…

Rose slowly opened her eyes and found him staring at her. For others the sun rising signalled the beginning of a new day, but for him it was this moment. What use was time spent without her anyway?

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

It all started now. It all started today.


End file.
